O Prisioneiro Pt 2
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: E pra quem leu Prisioneiro Pt 1 agora poderá se deliciar com a continuação e troco que Thor vai dar, e muito bem dado, em seu irmãozinho querido, Loki. Mas agora você irá conferir o ponto de vista de Thor sobre essa estória que mesmo estando morrendo de raiva não consegue conter seu desejo. OneShot – ThunderFrost – Thor's POV.


**Título:** O Prisioneiro Pt 2

**Beta-Reader: **Piper Winchester

**Descrição: **OneShot – ThunderFrost – Thor's POV - Contém senas de sexo entre homens, ou seja trata-se de Yaoi... O que deixa a gente piradinha.

**N.A.: **E pra quem leu Prisioneiro Pt 1 agora poderá se deliciar com a continuação e troco que Thor vai dar, e muito bem dado, em seu irmãozinho querido, Loki. **(Recomendo que leia a 1ª parte antes, mas pode ficar a vontade pra ler só a 2ª parte, pois dá pra entender a história)**. Mas agora você irá conferir o ponto de vista de Thor sobre essa estória que mesmo estando morrendo de raiva não consegue conter seu desejo.

* * *

**O Prisioneiro II**

No começo era raiva, muita raiva e ódio da situação em que eu me encontrava e era humilhante, ainda mais por saber que era Loki, meu próprio irmão, que me deixou assim. Ele me prendeu feito um prisioneiro e me forçou àquilo sem nem saber como eu me sentia em relação a tudo isso. Apenas me prendeu a essa cama e me testou.

Sim... Eu amo Loki, mesmo sendo meu irmão, eu sei que é errado, sujo e sei que não deveríamos, mas olha a situação em que estamos agora, mesmo que ele esteja fazendo isso contra a minha própria vontade... Pelos céus e que Odin nem imagine nós dois assim, mas o incrível é que eu nunca me senti tão bem assim em toda a minha vida, pois acabei descobrindo que eu o queria... Eu o queria muito.

Eu não quero admitir isso, não quero que ele perceba que apesar da humilhante posição em que estou, mas ao mesmo tempo quero estar, eu quero que Loki me deixe completamente a mercê de seus atos insanos e acabo me entregando ao desejo, a sensação maravilhosa que ele está me proporcionando e me deixo chegar até o fim.

Mas o fato de eu ter gostado não justifica o fato dele me deixar preso assim, me amordaçar como se eu não fosse nada além de um corpo para que ele possa se divertir. Não. Eu estou com um ódio crescendo de mim desde a hora que acordei preso dentro desse quarto, isso não ficará assim e esse Deus que gosta de pregar peças vai ter o que merece.

- Por favor, irmão. – Ainda não consigo olhá-lo nos olhos e viro o rosto para o lado oposto. – Me solte, meus braços estão doloridos.

Sento-me na cama após ele me soltar e sinto dores pelo corpo, meus braços estão meio dormentes por ter ficado na mesma posição por muito tempo, sem contar a força que fiz tentando me soltar. O vejo se afastar ficando de costas para mim. Foi um ato imprudente da parte dele fazer isso e não perco tempo em prendê-lo na parede com o meu corpo, também prendo seus pulsos acima da cabeça com uma única mão.

- Achou mesmo que iria brincar comigo assim e ir embora sem nem mesmo eu poder dar o troco, irmãozinho? – Eu empurro meu corpo contra o seu de forma brusca mostrando a raiva que estou, mas toda essa situação consegue me deixar excitado, ainda mais por sentir seu corpo novamente colado ao meu. – Você não devia ter me deixado preso daquele jeito.

Sem soltar seus pulsos viro seu corpo de frente para poder olhar nos seus olhos não quero perder nenhuma reação sua e um sorriso se forma em meu rosto ao ver sua cara quando minha ereção, que se formou novamente, encosta-se à sua coxa.

– Agora se prepare para sofrer as consequências. – Minha voz ficou rouca, mas é por que minha mente foi bombardeada de ideias, coisas que eu poderia fazer e isso faz meu membro pulsar.

Busco seus lábios aproveitando que eles estão semiabertos e enrosco minha língua com a dele de forma ladina, empurrando meu quadril mais uma vez contra ele, fico satisfeito quando sinto que Loki se excita também. Um gemido passa de sua boca para a minha e decido que é hora de começar a vingança.

- Mas antes, não posso esquecer-me de uma coisinha. – Disse assim que soltei os lábios doces, porém venenosos do meu irmão. – Só pra você não fugir de mim...

O puxei pelo pulso jogando com força em cima da cama e ouvi um pequeno grito saindo de sua boca assim que seu corpo bateu com o colchão. Rapidamente subi na cama sentando no seu colo colocando as pernas de cada lado de seu corpo para que ele não escapasse.

- Thor, irmão... Deixe-me explicar! – Ele começou a dizer, mas não perdi tempo em ouvir, ele sempre era muito bom com a sua língua afiada. – Eu fiz tudo isso por que... – Ele olha espantado pra mim. - Eu te amo... Eu estava desesperado para que você me desse a atenção que eu queria de você... Eu queria que você enxergasse como eu realmente te queria.

- Ah! Então quando você quer a atenção de alguém você simplesmente o acorrenta em uma cama e estupra? – Não me segurei e quando percebi estava debruçado sobre seu corpo e apertando a sua garganta, mas não de forma muito bruta. – Agora você tem a minha atenção, irmão.

Nossos corpos se tocavam e podia sentir que Loki estava levemente trêmulo, por mais que eu estivesse com ódio pelo o que ele fez eu não conseguiria machucá-lo. E querendo ou não, essa atitude insana e impensada dele fez com que eu acordasse e enxergasse meu verdadeiro sentimento. Fez-me perceber que eu realmente o amo do mesmo jeito que ele diz que me ama. Da mesma forma que me mostrara.

Mas isso não me faria deixar de dar o troco, com facilidade rasguei o lençol de forma que desse para amarrar uma pessoa e rapidamente virei o corpo de meu irmão de bruços puxando seus braços para trás e juntando seus pulsos. Eu só não entendia o fato dele ainda não ter dado um jeito de fugir com algumas de suas mágicas, mas acho que sei o motivo.

- O que você está... F-fazendo, Thor? – Senti o medo em sua voz enquanto ele tentava olhar para trás com seus olhos arregalados e eu queria que ele sentisse medo, como eu passei quando ele me deixou preso. – Não, por favor!

- Agora você vai sentir na pele como é ficar amarrado, Loki. – Juntei seus pulsos com mais força, peguei o lençol branco rasgado o amarrando de forma que não teria como escapar e acrescentei em seu ouvido de forma ameaçadora, porém minha voz saiu um pouco sedutora. – E também vou fazer o mesmo que fez comigo momentos atrás aqui mesmo, nessa cama.

Esfreguei meu membro entre as nádegas brancas dele e me senti muito excitado, fazendo meu membro pulsar, ouvi um grunhido baixo de Loki e percebi o quanto estava sedento por aquilo.

Afastei seus cabelos negros da nuca e comecei a depositar beijos e mordidas ali, sua pele é tão lisa e branca que onde mordia ou sugava, deixava marcas vermelhas. Fui fazendo o caminho de sua coluna mordendo, beijando e arranhando de leve com as unhas, queria deixar marcas nele para que se lembrasse de mim toda vez que as olhasse.

Seus pulsos amarrados batiam de leve em seu traseiro empinado, e nem ao menos pensei duas vezes quando bati com a palma da mão de forma bruta, fazendo um estalo ecoar pelas paredes do quarto, junto com o grito de Loki.

- Ahh Thor! – Ele reclamava e se contorcia como podia. – Isso dói.

- Mas é pra doer mesmo. – Ao dizer isso dei mais um tapa igualmente forte na outra nádega deixando marcada, mais uma vez outro grito dele e um gemido rouco meu.

Olhava para as nádegas dele marcadas e segurava a vontade de penetrá-lo de uma vez sem preparação e sem pudor. E por mais que quisesse me vingar, não teria coragem de machucá-lo assim. Aliás, meu irmão tomou esse cuidado comigo.

Me pego pensando em como ele deve ser apertado, delicioso... – Humm... – Não consigo segurar um gemido baixo.

Virei Loki de frente para mim, seus olhos estavam marejados e seu rosto avermelhado, mas igualmente lindo, sua boca aberta buscando o ar, mas o que me deixou mais surpreso e deliciado foi ver que seu membro também estava rijo.

- Você é um grande safado mesmo, não é, Loki? – Deitei meu corpo contra o dele e esfreguei nossas ereções e um choque me passou pela espinha. – Ahh... Agora eu vou te dar toda atenção que você quer de mim, irmãozinho.

Tomei mais uma vez os lábios avermelhados dele, desta vez sem muita gula e apreciando cada momento, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos e de sua língua esguia, sentindo seu hálito fresco contra o meu. Eu me arrepiava toda vez que ouvia meu irmão gemer baixinho contra minha boca.

Deixei seus lábios e passei e lamber a pele clara de seu pescoço descendo para o peito, mordiscando de leve seus mamilos e chupando um após o outro, nesse momento Loki jogou seu quadril contra o meu, deixando-me ainda mais excitado. Eu queria foder aquele Deus travesso até ele não aguentar mais, olhei em seu rosto e o vi mordendo os lábios de olhos fechados, mas se Loki estava pensando que agindo assim eu terei piedade, estava muito enganado.

- Se esta tentando me seduzir para que eu o solte... – Comecei a falar de forma doce, mas não acho que minhas feições estavam brandas, pois quando meu irmão olhou para mim seu rosto ficou lívido. – Saiba que está muito enganado, Loki. Você vai sentir na pele o que eu passei.

De repente eu me senti dentro de um dos meus sonhos mais secretos e eróticos em que eu provava de cada pedaço do corpo de meu irmão, nunca imaginei que um dia faria isso, mas agora que tenho a oportunidade eu farei o serviço completo, como os humanos dizem.

- Por favor, Thor... – Loki tentou soar firme, mas sua respiração ficou um pouco acelerada. – Não me machuque, eu imploro! – Percebi que seus olhos seguiram direto para o meio de minhas pernas e entendi o motivo do receio, não querendo me gabar, mas tudo em mim era avantajado.

- Ohhh... Vou pensar nisso. – Por fim soltei uma risada com a expressão dele, Loki jogou a cabeça para trás e choramingou fechando os olhos. – Mas... Onde é que nós paramos mesmo?

Desci os olhos por seu corpo delgado mordendo os lábios, comecei a massagear o meio de suas coxas e me acomodei no meio de suas pernas. Devido as suas mãos amarradas Loki tinha o quadril um pouco elevado então abri suas pernas para ter acesso ao lugar que eu queria.

- Humm... Isso vai ser muito divertido. – Ouvi outro choramingo de meu irmão e apreciei aquela vista, ele era tão lindo e desejável e queria provar cada parte de seu corpo.

E minha próxima ação o deixou surpreso a julgar pela sua reação quando minha língua tocou a sua entrada, ele soltou um grito abafado, mas não de medo e sim de quem gostou me fazendo continuar a lamber e beijar aquele ponto sensível já com intenção de deixá-lo relaxado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu o estimulava com movimentos circulares da minha língua eu passei a masturbá-lo bem lentamente, torturando e provando de cada reação dele, de cada gemido. Mas não foi apenas isso, também provei do sabor de seus testículos sentindo seu pênis cada vez mais firme em minha mão, ouvia cada vez mais os gemidos que antes meu irmão tentava conter e agora se tornavam gritos de prazer então parei tudo só para torturá-lo.

- Acho que está fazendo barulho demais. – Olhei em seu rosto lindamente avermelhado, seu peito subindo e descendo. – Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. – Rasguei mais um pedaço do lençol da cama e rapidamente amarrei em sua boca ouvindo seus gemidos de protestos, ele se contorcia na cama, mas o paralisei com o meu corpo deitando sobre ele.

- Shh... Para quê tanto alarde? Eu sei que você está gostando. – Minha voz estava rouca e sussurrava em seu ouvido, sentido sua pele se arrepiar com meu hálito. – E vai ficar cada vez melhor.

Rápido como um gato e me posicionei entre suas pernas, pois nem eu estava me aguentando, me sentia cada vez mais duro que até doía. Levei meus dedos até minha boca e os chupei deixando-os bem molhados. Em seguida circulei a entrada, olhando para os olhos verdes de Loki, vi uma lágrima rolar singela e tive pena, mas agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás, eu não consigo mais me conter.

- Eu não vou te machucar, irmãozinho. – Me abaixei até seu rosto e dizia baixinho em seu ouvido de forma sincera e acariciando seu queixo, eu realmente nunca o machucaria, mas ele não pode sair fazendo tudo o que quer. – Só relaxe.

Senti seu corpo menos tenso e comecei a beijar a pele clara de seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos negros ao redor de sua cabeça. Então comecei a penetrar um dedo por sua entrada, no começo senti se contraindo, mas logo acabou cedendo a invasão até sentir-me totalmente dentro de seu corpo quente e comecei os movimentos de vai e vem e em pouco tempo eu tinha mais um dedo e por fim, três dedos dentro de Loki que se contorcia de prazer e os gemidos abafados pelo lençol amarrado em sua boca.

Tirei meus dedos, pois ele já estava mais que preparado, novamente o virei fazendo com que ficasse de quatro, segurei firme e puxei seus quadris para cima. Minha respiração estava acelerada assim como a minha pulsação, eu estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo queria manter o controle, olhei para a face delicada daquele lindo ser abaixo de mim, sua respiração acelerada.

Segurei meu membro que pulsava e o posicionei em sua entrada, forçando meu quadril contra seu corpo. Lentamente sentia o preenchendo, sentia sendo esmagado e cada centímetro que invadia, sentia meu corpo recebendo choques em cada terminação nervosa até que estava completamente engolido por sua entrada. Respirei fundo antes de me movimentar novamente, caso contrario eu seria capaz de terminar com tudo antes da hora.

Segurei Loki pelos pulsos amarrados com uma das mãos e passei a me movimentar lentamente, logo o sentia um pouco mais relaxado e receptivo, ouvia seus gemidos baixos e os meus saíam a todo o momento pela minha garganta. Nunca em mil anos imaginava que era tão bom assim e eu estava descontando todos esses anos que contive meus desejos por meu irmão e também a raiva por esse amor proibido.

- Ahhh irmão isso é... Você é tão gostoso! – Me abaixei para beijar seu ombro e sua nuca, podia sentir o gosto levemente salgado de seu suor. Eu não quero que isso acabe, mas eu já estou quase chegando, então diminuo a velocidade das estocadas. – Ahh... O que. Eu faço. Com você. Loki? – Digo em cada estocada lenta e torturante.

Ouço os resmungos dele atrás da mordaça improvisada, está claro pelo jeito como seu corpo está reagindo de que esta gostando e levo minha mão livre pra o meio de suas pernas e tiro a prova. Seu membro está rijo e completamente entregue, Loki geme abafado um pouco mais e sinto que seu corpo estremece, fico louco para escutar seus gemidos saírem completos por seus lábios então abaixo o tecido branco que tampava seus sons de prazer e puxo seus cabelos com força.

- Ahhammm Thor... Por favor! – Ele implora aos gemidos, eu continuo estocando lentamente, sinto cada músculo de seu interior me comprimindo e seguida dou uma estocada forte, minha mão ainda o masturba. – Ohh... I-isso!

Acho que não ouvi direito, até paro de me mexer, não acredito que ele disse mesmo o que disse, estoco mais uma vez com força indo um pouco mais fundo e ele grita, sua voz é como música para os meus ouvidos é uma mistura de dor com prazer. Puxo um pouco seus cabelos para que eu consiga falar ao seu ouvido com mais facilidade.

- Você quer mais, Loki? É isso que você quer...? – Estoco mais uma vez e outra e pela forma como ele grita isso só pode significar que o atingi naquele ponto. – Responda! – Ordeno.

- Isso Thor... Eu quero mais, Por favor. – Sua voz é manhosa e suplicante, isso me deixa fascinado com o que a reação que causo nele, eu também quero mais.

- Então geme pra mim. – O seguro com as duas mãos em seus pulsos amarrados e passo a me movimentar com destreza, com força e cada vez com mais rapidez conforme aquela energia se acumula através das minhas veias e se direcionando a um lugar específico. – Oh Loki... Ahhmm!

Mais uma vez eu começo a masturbá-lo e ele grita meu nome de uma forma tão calorosa que me incentiva cada vez mais. Eu não consigo mais me segurar, ouço o choque de nossos corpos, tão excitante. – Irmão, você é... Gostoso, eu não aguento mais. Aahh!

Saio quase que todo dele e volto a estocar com força e sinto-me expulsar todo aquele prazer avassalador dentro dele. Ouço-o chamar por mim no mesmo momento e uma quentura preenche minha mão quando Loki se derrama e geme copiosamente com o seu orgasmo. Meu corpo inteiro treme e começa relaxar depois da tensão e desabo junto com meu irmão na cama, meu rosto perto de seus cabelos e repiro profundamente sentindo o perfume junto com o cheiro de sexo que inunda o quarto.

- Thor... Você é pesado. – Ouço a voz tímida e fraca dele abaixo de mim e me dou conta que joguei meu peso em cima dele.

Retiro-me de dentro dele e me deito ao seu lado na cama recuperando minha respiração, vejo seus pulsos amarrados e um sorriso molda meu rosto achando graça de vê-lo assim. Deito de lado apoiando cabeça na mão e olho para seus olhos verdes brilhantes que se abrem para me olhar.

- Você não vai me soltar? – Ele diz com a voz um pouco raivosa, solto uma gargalhada que ecoa por todo o quarto e o vejo franzindo o cenho. – Pare de rir e me solte logo, Thor!

- Ok, tudo bem eu vou te soltar. – Passo meus dedos pelo sua coluna, vejo-o fechando os olhos e suspirando lentamente, até que paro nos seus pulsos e solto o nó deixando seus braços livres. – Você está bem?

Pergunto enquanto ele se senta desajeitado passando os dedos pelo pulso marcado levemente, mas, rápido como um gato ele pula sobre mim bravo, não tive tempo para me defender.

- Thor você não devia ter... – Ele para a frase no meio, está sobre meu corpo tentado me atacar, mas consigo segurar seus braços para que não me bata. – Eu vou matar você... Me solta! – Loki resmunga, na verdade eu acho até graça da situação, mas se ele acha que pode brincar comigo e ficar por isso mesmo, não mesmo.

- Loki, pare! – Esbravejo e tenho a sua atenção, ele para de se debater e seus olhos verdes encaram os meus. – Pare e me escute ok? – Ele assente, mas seu rosto ainda esta contorcido em uma careta. – Você começou isso, sempre com suas brincadeiras e só por que eu te dei o troco você age assim. – Ele finalmente suaviza o olhar. – Qual é você estava gostando e estava gemendo feito uma mulher enquanto eu te... Você sabe!

- Você também gostou quando eu te prendi. – Ele tentou soltar os braços das minhas mãos em vão. – Ahh... Estava excitado e tudo, até gozou, confessa que gostou!

- Eu gostei mesmo! – joguei em sua cara e vejo o espanto, ele me encara, acho que para ter certeza de que eu não estou mentido. – Eu gostei... Mas não do modo como você me prendeu. – Respiro fundo fechando os olhos e voltando a abrir, eu tenho que confessar. Solto os seus braços. – Eu amo você, Loki, eu sempre amei só que não queria enxergar, eu tinha medo... Isso não é certo.

Vejo sua expressão ficar mudar de amena para tristeza e então ele sai de cima de mim e anda até a grande janela que para a noite de Asgard, seu cabelo bagunçado se move com o vento fresco que entra, meu coração aperta por que não quero perdê-lo ou magoá-lo e não vejo outra solução. Levanto-me ando até ele.

- Loki... – Ele me olha e vejo que ele está tentando não chorar e antes que eu abra a boca novamente ele me interrompe.

- Me desculpe... Thor me desculpa pela forma que eu... – Ele se esforça para falar e engole em seco. – Eu te amo, mas eu fui muito irresponsável... – Antes que ele terminasse a frase eu tomo seus lábios, sinto que ele fica imóvel, mas logo responde ao beijo e me abraça com força, acaricio seu rosto e com a outra mão passo por seu braço, sentindo seus músculos singelos e quero protegê-lo mais que nunca.

- Não fale mais, Loki. – Digo assim que findo o beijo respirando fundo. – Pare de pensar por agora, eu vou parar de pensar... Agora vem. – Pego em sua mão e o levo até a cama onde ele se deita.

Deito ao seu lado e o puxo para mais perto de mim de forma que suas costas ficam de encontro com meu peito, passo meu braço por ele e afundo meu nariz nos seus cabelos e inspiro sentido seu cheiro, guardando momento. – Eu te amo irmão. - Sussurro e logo o ouço ressonar baixinho num sono calmo. Dou um sorriso fraco e embalado pela calmaria acabo pegando no sono e sonho com lençóis brancos, correntes e olhos verdes.

Fim.

* * *

Finalmente o fim dessa jornada, rsrsr! Só gostaria de acrescer rapidinho que fiquei muito feliz com aceitação que teve a primeira parte dessa fic e pelos comentários que foram tão acalorados e me deixaram cheia de esperança para poder continuar. Confesso que não tinha a intensão de fazer uma segunda parte e quebrei um pouco a cabeça sobre como faria isso. A minha linda beta me ajudou um pouco, e tenho que agradecer a ela por me apoiar e por revisar pra mim.

Bom eu já falei demais, agora quero saber se vocês gostaram do final, e sejam sinceros!

Beijos, bom final de ano e que 2013 seja repleto de realizações para todas nós.

**Aviso: **Breve mais uma aventura romântica com esses irmãos que nós tanto amamos! Até lá!


End file.
